Titan of Tyria
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Tank. Muscle. Titan. These are the titles George Armstrong went by in Remnant, now separated from his team, he will bring it to Tyria...whether they like it or not. One of the 4 seperate sequels to RWBY: Renegade GRAY. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. On Hiatus.
1. Shaemoor

**Alright here is the new story, Titan of Tyria. One of the sequels to RWBY: Renegade GRAY. With George's part being played out in Tyria. What awaits him? You shall see. Also George will follow part of the Human storyline, before breaking out into his own. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

 **I will not do any character description of George, why? Because you would have had to read the story that lead to this to understand anything, which includes his character description.**

* * *

George frowned as he walked through Divinity's Reach, Earthbreaker hefted over his shoulder as he casually walked through the area he has made temporary residence in. His frown deepened as he remembered the day he arrived.

 _Flashback._

 _George was unconscious as he layed in the middle of a river, floating down it slightly with torn clothing, the Armor retracting into its passive form after the fight. A young girl with blonde hair in pigtails had a bucket to get water, and gasped when George knocked his head against said bucket._

 _"Oh my! Father come quick"! She shouts. A rather portly man with grey hair and a handlebar mustache ran down, spotting George as his daughter tried to pull him out._

 _"Petra, let me handle him, go get a healer". The man orders the now named Petra._

 _"Of course Father". She says, her Father grabbing and pulling George out of the water while she ran off. The man stared at George silently, before noticing Earthbreaker floating past him. He grabbed the axe and looked it over, marveled at the strange weapon. "Father! I brought a healer and some guards"! Petra shouts as she runs forward, a woman in a white, gold, and blue robe following her, two armored males flanking her.  
_

 _"Can you help him"? The man asks. The woman nods and puts her hand near George, before it glowed and surrounded him, healing his wounds. A guard slowly leaned forward, interested by George, which was a bad idea. George's muscles were numb from his fight and the cold, and so when both of them were negated and his last instinct was battle._

 ** _WHAM!_**

 _They all gasped as the guard was suddenly air bound as George punched him out of instinct. The man landed a few seconds later, holding his now dented helmet that was knocked off. George snapped awake and rolled backwards, drawing his dagger and holding in front of him._

 _"Be at peace, you are safe". The woman tried to calm. George looked them all over, trying to find a familiar face, he finally found none and collapsed on the ground, his dagger sliding out of his grip. "Get him to the medical ward, he needs more treatment than just me". The woman orders. The guards slowly approached George and picked him up by his shoulder, slinging his arms over their necks. The man stared at the dagger, before picking it up, surprised by its weight._

 _"I will keep these safe, they are his after all". The man brings up._

 _"If you say so Andrew". A guard mutters to the now named Andrew. The two guards hefted George to the medical ward contained in the ginormous city known as Destiny's Reach.  
_

 _That was a week ago._

 _End Flashback._

George sighed as approached the massive gates of the great city. He was forbidden from leaving Divinity's Reach until a week had passed and he was fully recovered. A week had passed and he was doing fine, and passed his time by keeping crime in that area an all time low. The city guard known as the Seraph, were powerful but spread thin. They did appreciate his efforts and he even had a few favors to call in among the Seraph, not any too high anyway. George walked through, smirking subtly as people pointed him out, mainly how he hefted Earthbreaker over his shoulder as if it was a feather. George had learned this world didn't have Aura or Semblances as its primary source, so he decided to keep it hidden from the public.

George walked out of the gates smirking, before his smirk left his face. Around him was destruction, centaurs, half man and half horse, were terrorizing Queensdale.

"Hey you there! Can you help"? A voice asks.

George whipped his head and saw a Seraph with bandages on his head waving for his attention. "What's going on"?! George demands.

"The Centaurs are invading, if you can help, bring survivors to the Inn, we would appre-" The man began, only to be shoved aside by George.

"You don't even need to ask". George mutters darkly as he raced forward.

A Centaur had his axe held over a woman in a blue dress, who was cowering in fear. Just as he was about to bring it down, a roar followed by a powerful kick to his 'stomach' knocked him away. George didn't waste time and simply plunged his Earthbreaker into the creatures head. George turned to the woman who stared in fear. "What are you waiting for?! An invitation from the Queen? Get somewhere safe"! George snaps. The woman nods before racing down the hill, George cutting down any centaurs in the way, and bringing a small battalion of civilians into the Inn.

George looked around, the smell of incense and blood assaulting his nose, injured Seraph everywhere. George saw a woman in armor at the end and promptly walked forward. "What's going on here"? George asks.

The woman turned to him, surprised by his sudden question. "The Centaurs are invading, that's what"! The woman snaps.

"Anyway I can help"? George asks.

The woman was about to respond when a Seraph soldier rushed in. "Sir, there are centaurs on the other side of town, Captain Thackery requests reinforcements". The soldier salutes.

George heard of Captain Thackery, personal bodyguard to the Queen and Leader of the Seraph, a man that takes action. "Well then, it seems he got it". George says with a smirk before turning around and walking out, the two staring at him in shock. George saw the Garrison and raced forward down the path to it, cutting down Centaurs as they tried to stop him.

George saw the gates were closed, and demanded they open it. "We can't open it until the Centaur's are driven off". A guard replies, weapons out.

George turns and saw Centaurs charging at them. "I swear, they are becoming a nuisance now". George mutters before racing forward.

He ducked under a sword swipe and bisected the centaur, leaving a horse bottom remaining. George reeled his arm back and threw Earthbreaker, which landed in the skull of a more heavily armored Centaur. George ducked under an axe strike and slammed a fist into the centaur's face, snapping its neck as he applied pressure at the last second. George ducked under a fireball, with a mage casting it again. George grabbed his pistol on his waist and pulled it out, before firing it, getting a chest and head shot. George finally picked up Earthbreaker and swung it in and uppercut motion, nailing the axe into whatever the centaur consider a crotch, making the males at the gate cringe in pain.

George twirled Earthbreaker around before hefting it over his shoulder, the dead corpses of the centaur littering the bridge. "Are they driven off"? George asks. The two gate guards nodded and opened the gate, allowing George to run through.

George saw Captain Logan Thackery, brown hair that went to below his neck, and black eyes to match. Dressed in elite Seraph armor, he is indeed the image of a leader. George ran forward and stood side by side with the man, if it wasn't for the armor, they could be brothers.

"Where's our reinforcements"? Logan asks.

"Your looking at it". George replies.

"Better than nothing I suppose". Logan says, brandishing his sword and shield.

"I'll make you eat those words". George quips as he got ready.

The centaurs charged forward, their hooves rattling the bridge. The Seraph and the centaurs clashed. George ducked and weaved through the field, getting to the tougher ones, and softening them up for the Seraph to take down. "Get ready, there's another wave coming". A solider remarks.

George sighed and aimed Earthbreaker at the centaurs before pulling the trigger, the mortar shell firing like a cannon shot. The centaurs were caught off guard, and stood no chance against the fiery explosion that enveloped them. The Seraph stared with slacked jaws as George simply reloaded his mortar axe. "That takes care of that". George mutters with a grin.

"Enough of this I will deal with you myself." A centaur snaps, earth surrounding him as he charged forward, ignoring the charred remains of his brethren. The entirety of the Seraph and George charged at the centaur. He was stronger than he looked, able to fling the soldiers away, leaving only George and Logan to fight. George swung his axe, only for it to be blocked by a staff. He growled and added a bit of his Aura, which started to crack the staff. The centaur's eyes widened, leaving him open for a sword slash from Logan. George slammed his axe into the centaur's side, who shouted and formed earth spikes, which slammed into the two's stomachs. The two had to catch their breathes, it wasn't meant as an attack, just to stun them. They got up along with the other soldiers and raced forward as the centaur began to summon something. "Pitiful humans, you think you can defeat me"?! He demands.

George swung Earthbreaker around in the air in irritation. "Of course we think so"! George snaps back at the centaur. The Seraph turned to George for a second, before turning back to the centaur, who finished whatever he was doing.

Two large hands made of earth tore out of the land, before forming energy which picked up any stray rubble nearby.

"By all six gods, what is that thing? It's huge"! A female asks.

"THAT soldier, is a threat, and we're going to take it down". Logan replies before holding his sword high. "For the Queen! Charge"! He roars as he races forward.

George saw the centaur run off. "Coward". He mutters as he races to deal with the elemental. "Take out those giant hands! Then the whole thing will come crashing down"! Logan instructs. With the message relayed, all of them began to wail on the hands, George slamming Earthbreaker into the hands, his Aura spiking whenever he struck. The hand let out a burst of power, with a smaller earth elemental appearing and clocking George in the head, knocking him back.

He collapsed into a strange blue bubble, the throbbing pain in his head dying down quickly. George saw Logan hold his hand out. "What's your name, citizen"? Logan asks.

"George Armstrong". George replied.

"Well then, I hope you got another one of those cannonballs in there, because we need it". Logan suggests. George clicked the mortar into place before walking forward, and aimed it once more at the more weakened left hand. He fired it and it collided, causing another fiery behemoth to erupt, knocking a couple of Seraph back. The hand was obliterated, and the other not much better. It struggled to hold itself, and in one desperate act, it caused the energy to glow a dull red before it collapsed.

Logan's eyes widened. "It's not dead yet! Brace yourselves, I think its gonna explode"! Logan warns. George ducked just in time to avoid being crushed, but that didn't stop him from being blown away by the whiplash of the explosion. He collided into the wall of the Garrison, before a piece of rubble hit him in the head, dazing him, it didn't stop there as rubble collided around him and buried him. Logan gasped and got up. "Dig him out"! Logan orders as he limped over to the rubble.

George groaned in his temporary tomb. "What a day huh"? He mutters before the darkness embraced him.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I know I switched the dialogue, but its supposed to be 'your' story in Guild Wars 2 am I correct? So I am doing just that. So don't go ranting about 'this wasn't here' and all that. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	2. Stop Hammer Time!

**Alright here is chapter 2, I was expecting the confusion and lack of reaction due to me going a COMPLETELY different direction, but don't worry, it will get better. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

* * *

George groaned, feeling himself coming to. He slowly got up and immediately felt incense assault his senses.

"Where...where am I"? George asks, remembering the battle.

"Oh! Your awake"! A female voice cuts in.

George turns and see's a female in a priestess of Dwayna outfit, eyes puffy from either crying or the incense. George would have bet on the latter.

"You were injured when the elemental exploded, Captain Thackeray brought you here personally, you've been unconscious for two days". The priestess explains.

George imagined the armored Thackeray carrying him bridal style to the hospital, an amusing scenario.

"You've had lots of visitors, villagers you rescued, some Seraph, and even a tavern keeper from the city and his daughter, She came by everyday". The priestess says.

"That would be Andrew and Petra, good to know they cared, though I think they'll be a bit steamed I've been on the mend again". George chuckled.

The priestess walked over to a wall and lifted Earthbreaker up, struggling to lift the weapon. "Here is your weapon, a Seraph brought it here". The priest says, struggling.

George chuckled and took Earthbreaker, sheathing it on his back, before checking his waist, his pistol and dagger were still there, good. "I best be off, might want to see how the others are doing". George says, bidding the priestess goodbye and walking out.

He sniffed the fresh air and sighed, before turning and starting his way to Divinity's Reach, their giant arches a welcome site. He walked in and went off to his 'home' for the time being, thinking to himself all the while.

"I wonder how the others are doing...and Yang...Calida...are you alright"? George mutters to himself.

He shook his thoughts off and entered his district, heading to the Inn, he rose an eyebrow upon seeing Bandits around, luckily they just seem to be there to have a drink.

"Turn around if you know what's good for you buddy". One threatens.

George ignored him and walked in, moving through the bandits, and bumping into a fat guy as tall as he was.

"Hey! Watch it, you nearly made me spill my drink, I would have had to use your face to clean it up". The man snaps.

George huffs and walks past him to the bar, seeing Petra working around.

"Hey you two". George greets.

Petra smiled and tackle hugged him, obviously she was worried for the Scotsman.

"George! Your alright! We were so worried"! Petra says in happiness.

"Petra especially". Andrew chirps from behind the bar.

Petra looked embarrassed before shaking it off.

"Relax, I'm fine, look I'm fine". George says, gesturing to himself.

"We know, but you take a lot of risks, you've been on the Mend, TWICE"! Petra reminds.

George was about to respond when another voice cut in, the fat man he bumped into.

"Hey girl! Quit your gabbing and get me a drink"! The man snaps.

"I think you've had enough buddy, your cut off. Now get out of my tavern". Andrew snaps.

"Don't make me cripple you, old man. Give me more ale, and this time, it's on the house." The man threatens.

Everyone the inn stared in discomfort, only to recoil when George stomped the top of Earthbreaker onto the ground loudly, pulling attention.

"Your not the boss here, now get out before I throw you out". George snaps.

The man growls before picking up a huge mace on his back and charged at George.

George didn't bother to pick up his weapon, he merely charged in and caught it mid swing, his Semblance causing his eyes to shimmer.

"What!" The man shouts in disbelief.

Petra stood awestruck, she didn't think George had THAT much strength!

George tripped the man and swung him around like a rag doll, before slamming him to the floor, stunned and almost out cold.

"Get Him boys"! The man orders.

George looked up, just in time to see a man throw a knife at him. He dodged out of the way, and saw three males with swords surround him, causing him to huff.

"Hey Andrew! You don't mind some blood on the carpet do you"? George asks.

"Not too much". Andrew responded, giving George the clear message.

Injure, don't kill.

One man swung at him, only for George to unsheathe his dagger and parry the blow, before swinging the offending arm around and broke it, getting a pain cry from the man. George ducked under a stab from another, causing him to stab his friend, getting a one two slash across the chest for his troubles, the other took his chance and swung, but didn't expect George to do a 360 spin on the floor, tripping him, the last thing he saw was a boot coming down on his face.

George sighed as all four men laid on the floor, their leader staring in shock.

George's ears twitched at a familiar sound, before ducking as a bullet grazed him in the shoulder, causing him to hiss. He looked and saw a black haired female with a rifle. George pulled out his revolver and fired at the woman, causing her to duck under a table, which means she didn't see George jump OVER the table, and behind her, revolver to her head.

"Give up". George offers.

The woman dropped he rifle instantly.

George lead her over to the other knocked out men, hearing the leader shouting angrily.

"Useless! The lot of you!" The man snaps, only to be cut off by George kicking him in the head out cold.

George sat her down and tied her up, making sure she couldn't leave, before sitting back as Petra went to get the Seraph, he was surprised when Logan appeared, with people in red armor also popping up.

"You there! Are you responsible for this"?! The lady in the middle asks, most likely the leader.

"Yep". George responded.

"Then you are under arrest". The woman finishes.

George laughed. "I only fought in self defense, everyone in the tavern will defend me". George responded.

The woman was about to retaliate when Logan intervened. "Serentine? What are you doing here"? Logan asks.

"Keeping the peace, something you an your Seraph can't seem to do". Serentine mocks.

"Thanks to your Interference. There's no way I'm letting you take the Hero who fought beside me and Shaemoor, I'll vouch for him". Logan responded.

"Now who's interfering? And for...a street rat nonetheless"? Serentine asks, glancing at George.

George didn't show it, but he was inches away from snapping her in two for that remark.

"Guards! Take these maggots and lets go, we're done here". Serentine snaps, walking out, her guards taking the unconscious soldiers.

As soon as she left, George slammed a fist into the counter, shaking the foundation.

"Whoa! Alright there"? Logan asks, looking nervous.

"It's just...she decided to call me a street rat of all things". George snaps.

"An Orphan"? Logan guesses.

George nodded.

"I see, I'm sorry". Logan says, patting George on the back.

"Thanks, need any help? I don't want miss 'Holier than thou' to get all of the glory". George asks.

"We got a little situation with Big Ted and his gang, now that you took his main guys out, we need to get to what they stole". Logan says, before pulling out a map.

"This is a cave outside Divinitiy's Reach, head out into the fields and go straight, you'll find it, that's where they're hoarding all of our medicine and goods". Logan explains.

George picked up Earthbreaker. "Got it". He replies before walking out, REALLY itching to bash some heads in after that remark.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go, one of the first chapters and changes of George's Story, only people that have played the 'Commoners' Path in the Humans would know how I changed this. Anyway, I've updated both, I suppose The Grimm Hunter is next. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
